


Sweater Weather

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorta kinda, daddy kink ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unusually cold. Adam takes a nap in Blake's bed, things get a little bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest shit I've ever written and I'm kinda tempted to do another chapter that gets a little more FRESH if ya know what I mean. If that happens, I'll up the rating, but for now this is SFW besides the whole daddy thing.

“Dude, it’s fucking freezing.” Adam had his arms crossed over his chest, sniffling. It was unreasonably fucking cold for California, and he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t live here because he was accustomed to temperatures this frigid. Shuffling down the hall, he rubbed at his nose. “Blake. Uncle Blazer, hey.” He knocked on his friends door, grimacing. It was edging toward 50 and he was freezing his ass off. 

There was no answer and Adam knocked again, bouncing on his heels. “Dude. Blake, I’m coming in, stop cranking it.” He grabbed the handle and twisted it in his numb fingers, sticking his head into Blake’s room. When he figured out that it was empty he let himself inside, heading straight for his dresser. He carelessly dug through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Soon enough he was wrapped up in a sweater that was a little too long on him, the sleeves just passed his fingertips. It wasn’t really a great look for the dude – it was baggy in weird places and clearly not built for someone as short and stocky as him – but it was amazingly warm. “Hell yeah.” 

He looked around Blake’s room for a little while, stifling a yawn. They had the week off (partially because of Christmas and partially because the three of them had gotten suspended again) so nobody would notice if Adam ran off for a nap in the middle of the day. 

After just a few more seconds of hesitation he flopped down on Blake’s bed, shivering a little as he tucked himself up in his roommate’s bed. It smelled like pot and patchouli and sweat, but honestly it was so incredibly comforting he didn’t give a shit if it was kinda musty. He pressed his face into Blake’s pillow. He definitely wasn’t sniffing it. That was weird and gross and something he absolutely wouldn’t do. No way man, that’s some gay shit. 

It wasn’t long before he was dozing pleasantly, all swaddled in soft fabric and the nice, familiar smell of Blake’s bedroom. The room itself wasn’t too bright – the window was the only real source of light but it had been overcast all day – and he couldn’t help himself. 

It might’ve been a few minutes or an hour or so, but soon enough Blake got home from the snack run he’d gone on with Anders. The first thing he saw when he came into the room was Adam all cuddled up in his bed, face pressed against the pillow, drooling all over the pillowcase. He considered waking him up, but Jesus, he really looked really cute like that… 

He licked his lips, glancing back down the hall and pushing the door gently closed. Adam was like a little angel, all snuggled up in his sweater and blankets, one foot sticking out at the bottom. Poor dude was gonna get his toes cold… 

He felt a little stupid – he’d never let on all that sappy shit in front of the guys, but he always found himself grossly affectionate when it came to Adam. He had decided a long time ago not to think about it too hard, and so far it hadn’t affected their broship at all.

Blake sat next to Adam, mattress creaking, and gently tucked his foot under the comforter. Adam shifted a little, making a soft noise and curling his toes, rubbing his face against the pillow. “Mmh…daddy.” He mumbled, wrinkling his nose. 

“…oh my god.” Blake whispered to himself, watching Adam’s face with wide eyes. He could not fucking believe this. His heart skipped a little. That was weird. That was maybe too fucking weird. He was more than a little tempted to wake him up and rail him about that little slip-up, but just looking at the other guy’s face he found that he didn’t have the heart to do it. 

Adam was so fucking cute, all curled up and warm… It made Blake kind of envy him that warmth – despite his own sweater, he was still shivering, and the blunt he and Ders had finished off earlier had left him in a pleasant daze. Why not let ol’ Uncle Blazer take a little nap too, huh? 

He had the presence of mind to go and lock the door before he did anything else – he could already hear the shitshow if Ders walked in on the two of them doing something kinda strange.

He toed off his shoes, not bothering to remove his socks as he tugged up the blanket, scooting in beside his best bro and curling one arm around his midsection.  
Adam complained a little, brows furrowing as he rubbed his face against the pillow.

“Shh, braj, I gotcha.” He murmured, pressing his lips to the crown of Adam’s head, smiling as his roommate groggily pressed himself back against his chest. “Heh. I got you.” He held him a little more firmly, carefully rubbing a hand down his back. This was weird. He’d never held somebody like this IRL, and it was… really damn nice. Something he could get used to, sure. 

Not that he was entirely sure how Adam would react when he woke up. But he’d deal with that later. This wasn’t the first time they’d woken up after a black-out to find themselves all kinds of all over each other. No biggie. 

Adam sniffled a little and rolled over, curling his hands against the fabric of Blake’s shirt and grumbling, rubbing his face up against his chest. “Nh… Daddy?” His eyes opened slightly, not seeing anything besides the front of Blake’s shirt. “Bla…ake?” 

Blake laughed a little, nervous, the sound gently shaking his chest. “Heh. I’ll be your daddy, dude. It’s cool.” He kept his voice low – this was incredibly private and really weirdly intimate. “You’re so cute. My little boy. Lil angel.” He petted Adam’s back, stroking down over his shoulders. This was weird. What was he doing? 

Adam went still and quiet for a few minutes. Why would Blake say somethin’ like that? It was pretty bizarre-o, but he was still groggy and the warmth was certainly something he didn’t want to sacrifice. Anyways, it kind of made his chest flutter, hearing Blake call him all that sappy ass shit. “…This is weird.” He mumbled, blinking his sleep-gooey eyes a few times. “You’re fuckin’ weird, dude. You wanna be my daddy?” His laugh was louder than he had intended, making Blake jump a little.

“Man, shut up. You’re th’one that called me daddy in the first place. Anybody’s weird here, it’s you.” Blake mumbled, preparing for Adam to inevitably squirm away so they could forget this embarrassing situation. His face was red, and he hoped Adam couldn’t tell.

Adam smacked at his chest, just mumbling for him to shut up so he could go back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around Blake firmly, burying his face against his chest and shutting his eyes again. Blake looked down at him, hands hesitantly hovering over his shoulders for a few minutes before he let them rest against Adam’s sweater once more. “Doesn’t matter how weird it gets, as long as my ass stays warm, dude.” 

Blake found himself not sleeping, just staring at the wall for a while, listening to Adam snore against him. This had to be the strangest thing they’d done, just because the both of them had addressed it. The didn’t do a lot of snuggling with express consent like this, and he felt like the universe had shifted.

It took him what felt like hours to finally drift off, although in reality it was more like minutes, chin dropping down so he could nuzzle into Adam’s hair. He smelt like Axe body spray and weed, but it was a kind of familiar funk that made his heart go pitter-patter. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was how fucking gay this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
